behind closed doors
by kristy87
Summary: this is a post 6x12 fan fic. Sara and Grissom have a conversation that might lead to something more. GSR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do **not** own CSI. I do **not** make money with writing Fan Fiction.

AN: I wrote this for my own pleasure, lol. Finally I really had fun writing something again. (Probably this is why not many people will like this, because that usually happens when I like my own stories too much). It's not full of fluff like most of the stories I love the most :sigh: so no fluff warning.

Summary: first of all, this is a post 6x12 fan fic.

second, Sara and Grissom have a conversation that might lead to something more.

* * *

**behind closed doors** _(part one?)_

Sara sat in the break-room, glad that she finally had time to eat something. When Grissom appeared in the door she sensed that, again, her lunch had to wait, what did not make her mood any better.

"Sara?" He asked after a while, knowing all too well that Sara pretended to ignore him.

"Yes?" She looked up for a second, glancing back at her sandwich and then back at Grissom.

He sat down on a chair, the table between them. He leaned on his elbow and surveyed her expression. He tilted his head a bit and raised an eyebrow. "Everything okay?"

"I don't like it when someone watches me while I try to eat." She answered after a moment.

"Oh." He gave a shrug. "Then I wont watch."

"Grissom…do you want something or are you just here to keep me away from having lunch? I didn't eat anything in ten hours, I would even accept one of your chocolate covered grasshoppers."

"Listen, I know you're mad at me, I just don't know why. So, you know, it would make it much easier when you would simply tell me what I did wrong and then I will make it right and we can please carry on and…"

Okay, now he really sounded desperate and still being everything but over him, Sara just couldn't stand seeing him as desperate as he was. But she had promised herself to not let him do this to her again, he always made her leave the path she had chosen, he always made her do what she did not want to do, he always made her change her mind about what she wanted and did not want. "Some things in life are just not… changeable."

Grissom swallowed hard. "About what you said while we were discussing the phone call track lists…"

"…about when she called whom?" She asked, well knowing to which sentence he was actually referring.

"No about people who…" He cleared his throat and didn't know whether or not he could look at her. "…about people who should not be together."

"Oh that." She pretended to be surprised.

"Yeah. What did you mean with that?" He asked after a moment, knowing that she wouldn't continue to speak.

"You wouldn't ask if you would not already know." She tilted her head to the right. "Would you?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but then he kept still.

"Are you speechless or do you just not know which quote to use?" She crossed her legs and bit into her sandwich. After she put the rest back on the plate she wiped a bit of remolade off her lips with her index finger, then she licked it off, her eyes not leaving Grissom, knowing that this drove him insane. She could see how hard he swallowed and how he tried to find the right words to say, but now he seemed to be really speechless. She was close to get a really guilty conscience. But on the other hand, what had he done to her in all these years?

Silence, for a long time. She didn't care that much, at least she could eat her sandwich now, he was staring at the wall behind her, so that didn't bother her either.

After almost half an hour he found his words back. "I think that some people should be together." His voice was soft and he sounded insecure, but this time it felt like he didn't try to hide it.

"Really?" She did not mean to sound so ironic, she regret it in the moment she had spoken it out, this was the first time that Gil Grissom sat in front of her in his full vulnerability.

The expression in his eyes became sad. Sara swallowed hard. "I'm sorry." She whispered, not knowing if he heard it because he did not react. She waited a moment until she just couldn't bear it anymore. "Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"I said that I'm sorry." This drove her insane. She had tried to finally break the bonds that kept drawing her to him, but still he managed to keep her close, to change her mind.

"I heard you." Their eyes met for a moment and she knew that he felt how confused she was. "You don't have to be sorry. Sara we both know that you have all the right in the world to be even more than mad at me. When you… said this sentence, that some people shouldn't be together…I knew that you were talking about us. And… and I just can't agree with you on this, because I think that we should be together."

He was shocked that he had just said what he had not even admitted to himself until just a couple of weeks ago, Sara could easily tell. His hands began to shake and he tried to avoid to look at her. But at the same time she knew that it had freed him from something that he had carried with him for a long time, he felt relieved, she just knew it because his breathing got slower and more calmed.

"I know you…don't believe me." He left his seat. "When you'd let me, I can… I could show you that I'm not always an asshole."

Sara sighed. "You're not an asshole. You can be…nice. I mean…you… you were there for me after my suspension and also after I was arrested after the DUI. I'll never forget that." She forced a soft smile. "Damn I wanted to be mad at you…but I just don't manage to do that."

Grissom smirked. "You could have fun with me… I can be a funny guy."

Sara bit down on her bottom lip.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well I would know such a good response to this, but…"

"…no but." He got more confident.

Sara chuckled. "I wanted to say that I didn't know that Shakespeare published a book called 'the one-hundred funniest jokes of the Elizabethan era'…but now when I said it I am glad that I didn't say it how I meant it when I thought about saying it at first…never mind."

"Lets have dinner." Grissom suggested.

"I just had lunch." Then she realized what he meant. Her heart started to beat faster and she gasped for air, hoping he wouldn't notice that the nervousness had just hit her. "When?"

"Tomorrow evening is my day off and yours too, as far as I know. What do you think of spending it in a restaurant instead of in-front of the police scanner?"

"Pick me up at seven." She smiled brightly. He nodded and left, with a soft grin on his lips. She watched him through the windows until he disappeared behind the blinds of his office. Her heart was literally jumping, she would go to a date with Gil Grissom. Finally.

* * *

THE END / TBC? don't know, tell me if you liked it and maybe I'll think about writing a second part... please also tell me what you did not like (I know my grammar and spelling can be a curse, but what can I do, I'm not a native speaker and I hate working with beta-readers because that always causes writing blockades in my head. But I am giving my best, really...) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, I am **not** making money with writing fan fiction, I only write for the fun!

AN: Sorry for this taking so long. I had such a great idea for this chap, but then I had to study for school and forgot the great idea, so I had to come up with something else. I hope it's not that bad. Enjoy.

* * *

**behind closed doors** _(part 2)_

Never before she had spent two hours in front of a mirror and least of all one and a half hours in the shower. _And_ she had thought that picking the right outfit would be the hardest part of this. Wrong. The outfit had been picked in ten minutes, but her make-up had been another story. Four times she had completely removed it again, being either not content with the colors or having the feeling that it was simply too much. Being somehow proud of herself that she hadn't cut herself while shaping, she now got to know what pain was when she more or less tried to pluck her eyebrows. But then she decided that Grissom knew her anyways. He knew how she looked like, he probably even knew which shampoo or deodorant she used. Why all this?

Because this night was special. She even wore matching underwear. Not the really expensive stuff, but not the cheap one either. With a ninety percent chance he wouldn't get to see it, but just the certitude that she was prepared for it made her way more confident.

The status quo women do not have sex with a man before the third date when they want to have a serious relationship with him… She knew Grissom for ten years now, she had been in love with him ever since. If he would want to sleep with her tonight she would not say 'no'. In the five years that she was working with him there had been nothing else she was dreaming about at night. She would be insane when she'd say 'no'.

A last glance into the mirror. Her hair finally looked perfect, a slight glimmer on her lips, her eyes perfectly highlighted… nothing could go wrong tonight.

At 7 PM on the dot he knocked on her door. She took a deep breath and then headed for the door. She opened it and was relieved to really see Grissom standing there. She smiled brightly at him and stepped aside, signalizing him to enter.

"Hi." His voice was soft when he spoke. He entered hesitantly, he was obviously as nervous as she was.

"Hi." She gave him the most beautiful smile she had.

"You look…" He didn't know what to say, too many options…

"…nice?" She offered to help him out.

"I was about to say stunning, but I didn't know if that would be appropriate." He confessed smirking.

Sara chuckled softly, all the nervousness was gone. "I'll make an exception here."

"Ready to go?" He asked after a moment.

She nodded. She hurried to the coffee table and grabbed her purse, then she grabbed her jacket from the armchair and finally put her keys from the counter into her purse. "Now, yes." As answer to the grin on his lips she smiled softly.

He lead her to his car and even held the door opened for her. "Where are you taking me by the way?" She asked after a moment.

"Do you like Italian food?"

"I had a dream once, I was swimming in a swimming-pool full off spaghettis with tomato sauce…and when I couldn't swim anymore, I simply ate them all up. So yes, I love Italian food."

Grissom chuckled softly, trying to keep focused on the street. They remained in silence for a while and Sara was thankful that it wasn't such an awful, awkward silence but it was a really relaxed atmosphere.

When they had been lead to the table he had adjusted her chair for her and only then had taken seat himself. Sara had never known that he could be such a gentleman.

Candle light, great food, a romantic restaurant…and all this with Grissom. Could an evening be more perfect?

"So, I promised you that you would have fun tonight…" He began.

She smirked softly. "…did you find a good joke book?"

Grissom stuck his tongue out at her and then grinned. "Nope. I thought maybe we should start with getting to know each other better. You may ask three questions, then it's my turn. After that it's your turn again and so on."

"Oh, very innovative." She winked at him.

Grissom smirked but didn't say anything.

"Okay… what are your favorite movies?" She thought this game was kind of stupid, but on the other hand she wouldn't reject a chance to get to know something about him.

"The silent ones."

"You like silent movies?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. You not?"

"For a first date yes, but not for the next ones." He shot an asking look at her and she grinned. "Well, usually during the first date you don't make out in public places, but as soon as you started it once, you wont get your hands off of each other anymore... at least not during a date. And when you're watching a silent movie there are no sounds that might hide the sounds that you are making while making out."

"I didn't know you were so..." He smirked. "...I have to confess that I don't know an appropriate word for this."

"Well, you can have fun with me during a date too." She winked and nipped on her glass.

"I didn't know you had that in you."

"You'll never stop learning."

"I know that...now." he suddenly got serious again. Sara gave him a soft smile and this filled him with new conscience. He slowly reached out for her hand and took it into his.

She sucked in a deep breath, his hand was warm, so warm and other than she had thought, it was soft but at the same time it was also so powerful. She wanted to be touched by these hands. She looked at him and tried to meet his gaze, but his eyes lay on their hands. It was an almost hypnotizing picture, his strong, big hand on her small one. It represented a closeness that they had never been able to share before, a closeness that he had feared but now enjoyed all the more.

He slowly began to caress her hand with his thumb, letting it slip over her knuckles and up to her wrists. They remained in silence for a long time, at some point their eyes met and little showers of sensations ran through their bodies. After a while Sara's eyes broke the contact with his and she let them wander over his face. The smile on his lips turned brighter and he squeezed her hand softly. "I am glad that I did not find a joke book." He whispered softly.

And she agreed. They finished their meal in almost total silence, from time to time their eyes met, they shared soft smiles or held each others hand. While they waited for the dessert to be served Sara began to smirk.

"What?"

"I still have two questions left." She reminded him.

"Then ask." He whispered and gave her a smile.

"Did you ever have a pet? A dog or a cat?"

"You're running out of questions, do you?"

"Well... actually I don't know what to ask. I mean there are questions, but those would _really_ not be appropriate."

He nodded. "I had a dog, his name was Spence."

"I love dogs."

"My mother hated him. He was rather big for a retriever and he was drooling all the time and he always stole the bologna from her sandwiches and one day he stole the Thanksgiving turkey." He smirked. "But when he died she cried harder than I did."

"How old did he get?"

"Fourteen. I already worked for the LA crime lab when we had to put him down." His eyes turned sad for a moment. She put her hand on his and squeezed it softly. "He was my only real friend sometimes." He gave her a soft smile. "Weird, isn't it?"

She shook her head. "No... I know what you mean. We had a German shepherd until I was seven. When my father beat my mother I always hid in his dog kennel. One day when my Dad went after me to hit me Rusty bit him into his thigh... Dad couldn't walk for half a month, but he gave him to animal control after this."

He brought her hand up to his mouth and brushed his lips over her knuckles.

"We should change the subject I guess." She whispered and he nodded.

At this point their dessert was served.

"This looks good." She said looking at his plate.

He smirked and brought the full spoon up to her mouth. "Tell me how it tastes."

Sara slowly leaned her face forward and took the spoon into her mouth. The cold ice cream melted into sweet tasting liquid on her tongue. A cute smile flashed over her lips. "It tastes very good."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Want more?" He asked with a boyish grin on his lips.

She nodded again.

He chuckled softly. "I want some of yours first."

"Say the magic word first."

"I thought it were three magic words?"

"I meant 'please'." She smirked.

"Please."

Content she filled her spoon and brought it to his mouth. "Really good."

"Really?"

"Really really."

Both grinned at each other. In an almost comforting silence they finished dinner and soon left the restaurant. The sun had already set down and they decided to walk to her apartment and he'd take a cab from there to his place.

Soon his hand found hers and their fingers entwined with each other. After a while he let go off her hand and put his arm around her shoulders, she leaned against his chest and the warmth of his body flooded hers.

"I'm sorry that it wasn't as funny as I promised it would be." he whispered softly when they had reached her door.

She turned to face him. "Take that back."

He shot an asking look at her.

She slipped her arms around his waist. Their eyes met. "I want you to take this back."

"But..."

Her face moved closer to his. "...no 'but'. I had a wonderful evening. This was the best first date I ever had, by far."

A soft smile built up on his lips. "Same here."

She chuckled softly, then she let her lips meet his for a moment. God this felt better than she had imagined. His lips were soft and hot, his beard tickled a bit but it didn't bother her at all. She whished that she wouldn't lack the guts to deepen the kiss, but for a goodnight kiss it was probably the best to leave it the way it was.

His hands slipped over her shoulders and pressed her close to him. He deeply inhaled the scent of her perfume, praying that this moment would last forever.

But he knew that she would have to pull away at some point. And when it came it was not as horrible as he thought it would. He knew that this wouldn't be the last time that they'd kiss. He would make sure of that.

"Good night." She whispered and then opened her door. She carefully closed it behind her, holding the cold doorknob in her hand for a moment. Had she really just kissed Gil Grissom?

He stood there in the hallway for a moment, staring at the door. He was still taken aback by all the feelings that had been waken up by this kiss. "I love you Sara." He whispered almost inaudible, well knowing that she would not hear it. But speaking it out for the first time meant finally admitting it to himself. And nothing had ever felt so good.

* * *

TBC

thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or Grissom and Sara

AN: Okay I know it's been a while, sorry for this but I kind of lacked the ideas for this fic. Btw, I am planning to finally update** "the petals of a wild rose"** soon.

Warning: **FLUFF!**

* * *

Behind closed doors _(part 3)_

"Were you serious about that?" Grissom asked as soon as he managed to close the door of his office behind Sara.

She grinned and shrugged playfully. "Serious about what?"

He walked over to her and slowly slipped his arms around her waist. "You know what I am talking about."

She tilted her head to the right and gave him a soft smile. "Oh that, yes. Yes I was serious about it."

Grissom smirked and reached up for her face to brush a strand of hair back behind her ear. This new closeness to her filled him with a warm feeling of happiness. He had been slightly upset about the fact that they hadn't managed to have dinner together again after the last time, but it had been a very busy week. He had longed to feel her close to him again, had longed to slip his arms around her waist again, maybe even feel her lips on his again. This was the first time in six days that they were all alone and in a more private place, still at work but since his office door was locked and the blinds were closed it was pretty much private. "So, you think that men with gray hair are attractive?"

"Well…" She tilted her head to the other side. "In fact I said that gray hair _can _be very attractive… probably not on Hodges I suppose, but on you…" she winked and ran her hand through his hair. "Yes, very attractive."

He chuckled softly. "What do you think about going out after shift today?"

"After which shift? This one or the one we will have to work after this one?" She asked trying to sound ironic, in fact she was really sad about the fact that they hadn't been able to see each other away from the job in the last days.

He sighed softly and let his eyes meet hers. "As soon as this case is solved… I think we both would deserve a day off."

She nodded while she slipped her arms around him. "So true."

For a moment they just looked into each other's eyes and she couldn't help but feel incredible comfortable. Especially because he was obviously feeling just as comfortable as she did. The butterflies in her stomach started flying and her heart was literally jumping when he leaned his body into her embrace.

"We really need to see each other more often." He whispered after a moment, sending a shower of sensations down her spine.

A bright smile built up on her lips, she didn't really know what to say, she was way too overwhelmed by the fact that they could hold each other in their arms without either of them starting to feel uncomfortable or - more important - without him backing out.

His hands started traveling up and down her sides, resting on her hips from time to time. She leaned her head on his shoulder, breathing softly against his neck. He started to smile and put his one hand on the back of her head. He buried his fingers into her hair and inhaled its scent. He wondered how he could ever be afraid of this; he should have stopped running away from this years ago. He felt so incredibly comfortable with her in his arms, he had never expected it to be so easy, to feel so good – he was definitely positively surprised.

"So, when we find the time to go out, what are we going to do?" She asked after a moment.

"What about watching a movie?" He suggested.

"A silent one?" She lifted her head up and met his eyes with hers.

He grinned. "That depends. You should not watch silent movies on your second date, should you?"

She smirked. "You're learning very fast."

"Yeah, that's good, isn't it?" He leaned his face closer to hers.

He was so cute. She had never imagined that he could be so cute. His blue eyes were shining brightly with an expression that she hadn't seen before._ Could it be that…? Might he maybe…? No… or maybe yes? Oh my God, he is in love with me!_ It felt as if her chest would explode because her heart started beating frantically. For a moment she forgot to breath, she just couldn't believe it, but it was so obvious. The expression in his eyes said everything and he did not seem to care that she saw it. He let her read his thoughts and feelings and revealed it all with just this one look in his eyes.

Then his lips started to come closer to hers. She lost all control over herself when her eyes shut and he closed the gap between them. This time she slowly parted her lips and ran her tongue over his bottom lip. After a moment he slipped his tongue into her mouth where it danced around and with hers. A wave of heat ran through her when she felt how his hands slipped under her shirt and touched her bare skin.

After a while they had to pull away from each other, both well aware of the fact that otherwise they would not be able to stop anymore and would end up getting it on on his desk. His hands were still under her shirt and they remained there. They smiled at each other both not knowing what to say.

She leaned her head on his shoulder again while his hands slipped up to her shoulders. Overwhelmed by the sensations that had been running through him in the last minutes it took him a while until he found back his words. "I'd say we definitely have to watch an action movie."

She chuckled softly and snuggled against his chest. She inhaled his scent and sighed. "We better go back to work I guess…"

He nodded and pulled away from her. "Now I can't wait for the end of the shift."

With a bright smile she walked over to the door and unlocked it. "We'll meet later then." She winked and left behind a brightly smiling Grissom, hoping that she wouldn't meet any of her coworkers in the hallway, because the smile on her lips wouldn't be easy to explain without revealing what had just happened in there.

* * *

TBC

_(you were warned ;) )_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

AN: next chapter :) Many thanks to everyone who reviewed this fic so far, thank you :) the next fic that will be updated is **"The Petals of a Wild Rose"** with the post **Crash and Burn** chapter which is one of my favorites. ;)

Raiting: M (just to be safe)

Warning: this whole fic is slightly OOC but who knows what is OOC by now,I mean our ship is CANON! No one knows how they got together and after the dual scene I am not sure what to think about good old Griss anymore, in my eyes it could be like this, but others might think that it's OOC. So be warned.

* * *

chapter 4

While holding her hand in his Grissom lead Sara into his house. She was slightly shivering from anticipation. She knew what would happen tonight, she could see it in his eyes. And it was about time, it was the right moment, she knew it. She had been hoping for this to happen for so long.

Neither of them had paid attention to the movie; other things had been way too _'distracting'_. Already during the commercials Grissom had first started to caress her hand and arm and then - after she had been boosting his self confidence by turning her body to him and whispering into his ear that she was glad that this was not a silent movie – had allowed his hand to travel over her thigh. A few minutes later they had both lost themselves in a mixture of soft, tender and passionate kisses. His hands had been everywhere on her upper body and she had to chuckle from time to time about the fact that he was so carelessly making out with her on a public place, it had been dark in there but nevertheless there had been at least 50 other persons in the room.She had never thought that Grissom could be like that, she wouldn't complain though.This had definitely been the long due release of all their suppressed feelings, desires, needs and longings.

They had only noticed that the movie was over when the lights in the room had been switched on again. With a shy grin on his lips he had pulled away from her and had suggested to take this to a more private place. She had only nodded in agreement, still trying to regain control over her breathing. She still couldn't believe this; once the penny had been dropped he seemed to want to take this from A to Z as fast as possible, she wouldn't complain, she'd been waiting for too long already. And damn, he was a great kisser.

Eventually they made it to the living room. He slipped his arms around her and closed the gap between their lips with a passionate kiss. She felt as if she was melting away under his touch and let all her inhibitions drop.

Their lips only broke their contact when the need to breath grew too unbearable. Before she even noticed it he had unbuttoned her blouse, then his hands slipped over her bare stomach and traced up her sides to her breasts. She broke the kiss and moaned softly. He ran his thumb over the fabric of her bra and let his eyes follow his motions.

She reached out for his cheek and made him look up at her face again. Their eyes met and he smiled softly at her. "You sure you want to…" He silenced her with his lips and intensified the motions of his hands.

She moaned into his mouth and, forgetting about her doubts, she stopped telling herself that this might be going too fast and that he might start regretting it sooner or later. She knew that for both of them there was no way back from here.

It hadn't been long until she had found herself back lying on his bed. He was leaning over her, kissing her while his hands explored her body. For a moment he broke away and looked at her. "Honey… do you want this?"

She nodded softly. "Yes." She could feel her heart beating up to her throat. He was not backing out of this, was he? It would break her heart if he would retract now. She slipped her hand over his chest, trying to suppress the shivers that ran through her.

"Are you sure? Because, I know that… when we take this further now I will not be able to stop anymore. I am sure that I want this to happen Sara, but are you sure? I… I wouldn't be able to stop." He whispered while trying to control his breathing.

She answered his question with a tender kiss. Then she smiled at him and nodded. "I'm sure." She had known that he wouldn't be able to stop once he would stop controlling himself; once he would let this last wall around him break down, nothing would be able hold him back. He wouldn't be able to stop because once all these suppressed feelings would start to come to the surface, once he would allow all this to himself, once he would start following his passion and his desires, once he would let go, the truth would be revealed and you can never erase or take back the truth.

She wouldn't be able to stop herself either. This was what she had been waiting for so desperately during the last years, and finally it was about to happen. Finally, finally he would reveal the truth to her, finally he would let go, finally! And finally there was something he couldn't take back, something he would not want to take back.

She had started to mean so much to him that he hadn't been able to ignore it any longer, she meant too much to him so that he hadn't been able to swallow it or to deny it any longer, he felt so much that he had finally allowed himself to feel it.

* * *

Her eyes were still closed and she enjoyed the warm sensations he created. He was running his hand over her stomach and hips while he kissed her neck, his breath and beard tickling her softly. She snuggled closer against his chest with her back and moaned softly. She could feel him chuckle and a smile built up on her lips.

"Good morning." He whispered softly. Holding on tighter to her.

"Good morning." She replied and then turned to him. She slipped her arm around him and brushed her lips over his.

"Hmm…" He hummed softly and a soft smile built up on his lips.

Waking up in his arms, waking up and feeling him close to her, waking up after having spent the night with him; she had dreamed of this so often, but the reality felt so much better.

"I hate to say this, but we need to get ready for work." He told her after a while.

_Work… Work!_ How were they supposed to… work together now? She hadn't thought about this at all; what if someone would find out about them, might they loose their jobs? Might he loose his job? Were there rules against relationships between supervisor and subordinate?

What were they supposed to do now?

* * *

TBC

some feedback would be nice ;)


	5. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

AN: Okay I hope the AN will not be longer than the Epilogue itself. When I started to write fan fiction years ago I promised to myself that I would never write a story when I would not enjoy writing it. With this fic I broke this promise. I don't know why I do not enjoy writing it, because I actually LOVE the fact that it's CANON that Grissom and Sara were having a secret relationship.

Writing the first chapter was still fun to me but I had to torture myself through the following three, I made the decision to not do that anymore. So I only tortured myself one more time, since I cannot leave you without a conclusion.

When you like reading my works then I suggest you to read **The Petals of a Wild Rose**. Never before I enjoyed writing anything as much as I enjoy writing this fic. And since I love writing **The Petals of a Wild Rose** so much I can promise you that it is not going to end soon, there will be at least 28 chapters :)

* * *

Epilogue

So they had had to cover it up, had to be in a secret relationship without letting anyone in on it. They managed to do that quite well although sometimes Sara had wished that she could tell her friends about it. Sometimes Sara had wished even more to tell Sofia about it, especially when she witnessed how Sofia got too close to Grissom from time to time. One night at home Sara had told Grissom that she doubted that she could bear down the urge to strangle her next time. Grissom had only chuckled and had told her that she didn't have to worry about Sofia. Sara knew that she didn't have to worry, but nevertheless it drove her insane that the woman did not give up hitting on Grissom.

Even though they hadn't told anyone about it Sara knew that at least Catherine sensed what was going on. Catherine and Grissom had been friends for many years and Grissom had changed a lot since they were in a relationship. Changes that couldn't be invisible to Cath.

At some point their daily ritual of leaving the lab separately and then meet at either her or his place had started to become unpractical. Usually something important had been forgotten at the other's place and instead of having breakfast before work one of them usually had ended up grabbing some coffee for take out at a diner and hurrying to his or her apartment to get said forgotten thing. One night Grissom had suggested her to move into his place. At first he had been kidding because she had been so pissed off about the fact that she had to pick up something at her place before work the next day, but then he had thought about it and had really wanted it to happen.

So she had moved in a couple of weeks ago and he had allowed her to adjust the whole place so that she really felt comfortable there. Sometimes he missed the sterility of his house but then the new furnishing always reminded him of the fact that this was _their_ home now and this always filled him with warmth.

One day, they both knew, they had to let their friends in on it, but revealing the truth would mean that one of them would have to leave the lab or Grissom would at least be demoted. But it wasn't Grissom who cared about that, it was Sara. She didn't want him to sacrifice his job or position, not yet. It wasn't that she wasn't sure if this thing between them would last, she was pretty sure that it would last forever, but she knew how much his job meant to him, even if he told her that it didn't mean anything to him anymore.

So they continued their relationship behind closed doors, building up a life outside the lab, away from work, a life that they both had been longing for without being aware of it until they had achieved it.

You never know what you have until you find it.

* * *

THE END

okay I know that this epiologue sucked, but what can I do :sigh: sorry ; )


End file.
